Almost dosen't count
by Darcy3
Summary: Kagome knows were she stands in his life
1. Almost dosen't count

_Disclaimer: please don't sue me I don't know any better._

_This is in Kagome's p.o.v on the day she left Inuyasha and met Sesshoumaru. _

_ALMOST DOESN'T COUNT……………………_

_Song by Brandy_

_  
Almost made you love me   
Almost made you cry   
Almost made you happy, baby   
Didn't I, didn't I   
You almost had me thinkin'   
You were turned around   
But everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count_

Inuyasha do you know you talk in your sleep. You said the most sweetest thing like "I love you, and only you" but then you screwed this up by ending the sentence with "Forever Kikyou". You know for a split second I believed you loved me not her. I have to go and don't follow me or I'll sit you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it. But Kagome you know you're the only one for me I LOVE YOU. If only that was true you love my face because it looks like hers. Well how will I find shards. 

_  
Almost heard you saying   
You were finally free   
What was always missing for you, baby   
You'd found it in me   
But you can't get to heaven   
Half off the ground   
Everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count_

I don't care I'm taking Shippo and leaving I deserve better. You know I was such a fool to believe you were over her. That you saw that I was here, that I was what you needed I'm such a idiot but I refuse to be a idiot. All those times I said I love you and said nothing and every when you said I love you I almost believed you but then again almost doesn't count. 

(And with that Kagome with Shippo asleep in her arms leaving Inuyasha to stunned to stop her)

_  
  
**  
I can't keep on lovin' you   
One foot outside the door   
I hear a funny hesitation   
Of a heart that's never really sure   
Can't keep on tryin'   
If you're looking for more   
Than all that I could give you   
Than what you came here for**_

****

I cant allow myself to love you any more my heart's not that strong. I can't live a lie we deserve more. I can't force you to love me so I let you go to find what you looking for what I'm lacking._  
  
Gonna find me somebody   
Not afraid to let go   
Want a no-doubt-be-there kind of man   
You came real close   
But every time you build me up   
You only let me down   
But everybody knows(everybody knows)   
Almost doesn't count(almost doesn't count)_

I'm gonna get me some one who loves me as much as I loved you my hearth needs that to heal. Someone faithful and ready to commit to me. I know I sound selfish but let me be selfish. Every time you said I love you was like a knife in my hearth because I knew you never meant it.  _  
  
Oh oh   
Ooh oooh whoo whoo (everybody knows)   
Yeah yeah yeah   
I can't keep on lovin', baby   
I can't keep on tryin'   
Everybody knows(everybody knows)   
Almost doesn't count  
  
 _I'm tired of trying do you know what it feels life when the person you love don't love you back. And please stop pretending and faking you at least owe me that. I give up find someone to love you better._  
  
_

_Maybe you'll be sorry   
Maybe you'll be cold   
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, babe   
From the cruel cruel world   
Almost convinced me   
You're gonna stick around   
But everybody knows (everybody knows)   
Almost doesn't count  
  
_

Maybe one day you hearth may realize what it failed to see that what you had with me was a precious gift that some one else is unwrapping, enjoy and you'll hate you self for being a complete @$$, when even kikiyou gets tired of you games.

 _  
So maybe I'll be here   
Maybe I'll se ya around   
That's the way it goes   
Almost doesn't count._

Maybe I'll be around on that day if the fates allow. Bye Inuyasha.

(And with that Kagome with Shippo asleep in her arms leaving Inuyasha to stunned to stop her)

now people tell me should kagome find a new love if so who.

Should she develop powers

Should she go home

Should she go back to inuyasha 

You my reads decide and send me Ideas but the challenge should be able to turn into a songfic title of song and singer thank you very much in advance for reading and I hope you will review.

Bye


	2. Would you be my girlfriend

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I don't own anything....yet! Sesshoumaru has a question for Kagome will she say yes or will she stay with Inuyasha? THIS SONG FIC IS FROM SESSHOUMARU POINT OF VIEW HE'S THINKING ABOUT HER AND WATCHING HER DO EVERYTHING. {PS If you want an adult version tell me and I'll tell you where you can find one after I'm finished reading it, okay bye.}  
  
Will you be my girl friend. Song by N'SYNC Songfic by newcomer Darcy  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
(I like you baby)  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
I sit in the tree far from here human senses watching her stare up at the moon wishing I could be with her smelling her loving her, but I know does she doesn't even know I love her, that I'd give up my title and land for a day her. This feel for her I wonder in my father felt this way for my half brother, like If she goes away you can't breathe because she's your air. I'm going to put my heart on the line and tell her how I feel, but how does she feel about me.  
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mama?)  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
I feel her sadness every time that half brother of mine leaves her for that walking dead of a girlfriend, she's so brave putting up a front when he hurts her feelings by comparing her to the kikiyo. How dare he hurt her and how dare she forgive him, can't she see I love her I'd never do anything to hurt her and protect her for all harm, including Inuyasha.  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
She saw me this evening while she  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)  
  
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)  
  
Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride?  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry (oh no)  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea (listen girl)  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend... oh  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend 


	3. Would you be my girlfriend part2

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I don't own anything…………yet!

Sesshoumaru has a question for Kagome will she say yes or will she stay with Inuyasha? THIS SONG FIC IS FROM SESSHOUMARU POINT OF VIEW HE'S THINKING ABOUT HER AND WATCHING HER DO EVERYTHING. {PS If you want an adult version tell me and I'll tell you where you can find one after I'm finished reading it, okay bye.}

                       Will you be my girl friend.

                        Song by N'SYNC

                         Songfic by newcomer Darcy

Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
(I like you baby)   
Would you be my girlfriend? 

         I sit in the tree far from here human senses watching her stare up at the moon wishing I could be with her smelling her loving her, but I know does she doesn't even know I love her, that I'd give up my title and land for a day her. This feel for her I wonder in my father felt this way for my half brother, like If she goes away you can't breathe because she's your air. I'm going to put my heart on the line and tell her how I feel, but how does she feel about me.  
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mama?)   
He doesn't even know you're there   
'Cause he don't love your eyes   
And he don't love your smile   
Girl you know that ain't fair 

I feel her sadness every time that half brother of mine leaves her for that walking dead of a girlfriend, she's so brave putting up a front when he hurts her feelings by comparing her to the kikiyo. How dare he hurt her and how dare she forgive him, can't she see I love her I'd never do anything to hurt her and protect her for all harm, including Inuyasha.   
  
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry   
Is he gonna stand by your side? 

What is she doing doesn't she know she's too good for that half breed. Can't she see that she is just a replacement for is living dead girlfriend. Doesn't she see how he rushes to her side when she tries to streal your soul. The sparkle in your eyes fade each time this happens, does he notice like I  do, does he even care?

    
Won't you be my girlfriend   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend

Does  she know I worship her, like the celestial being she is, my warrior angel, my mate. Your son and friends all see how that half breed treats you so why do you act so blind, you deserve better.  
  
Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)   
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)   
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?   
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah   
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry (oh no)   
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?   
I got an idea (listen girl)   
  


Why won't you let me show you that love can be joyous not a cold prison. Just say the words I want and need to hear and I'll that you away, away from the pain and show you what real love is, and your son to Rin and our future children need a playmate. I promise to love you and be by you side forever.

  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are 

Girl you should be my girlfriend   
Ever since I saw your face   
Nothing in my life has been the same   
I walk around just saying your name   
Without you my world would end, yeah   
I've searched around this whole damn place   
And everything says you were meant to be   
My girlfriend... oh 

Two years ago when I came to steal my father's sword that he had hidden in my half brother's eye and you where the only one who could release it, that was the day my heart started to beat. At first all I saw was your power and wanted it all for my self, but now all I want is your heart. I've searched everywhere for a cure for this spell you placed on me, turning me into you puppy dog, your every willing slave.  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)   
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)   
I'd be your shining star (shining star)   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)   
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend


End file.
